hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Steve and Danny's Therapy Sessions
Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams were ordered by Governor Samuel Denning to attend theraphy sessiont o together after. Season 5 * A'ohe Kahi E Pe'e Ai Danny Williams: So, uh, we have, uh, been together for, um, three years. Steve McGarrett: Four. Danny Williams: See, this is, uh, specifically what I am talking about. Steve McGarrett: I'm just correcting you. Danny Williams: Okay. Uh, four years. Steve McGarrett: It was three years, 11 months, & 2 days.Exacly. Danny Williams: You done? Therapist: Detective Williams asked you a question. Steve McGarrett: When? Therapist: He asked if you were going to allow him to finish his thought. Steve McGarrett: I'm-I'm, Whose side are you on? Therapist: I don't take sides, Commander. I'm an objective observer. As you know, the governor asked me to oversee the annual psychological audit of personnel, and I was concerned by what Detective Williams had to say. Danny Williams: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Yeah, fine. So, we, uh, we don't we don't agree on a few things, but I don't see why that's such a big deal. Danny Williams: Um, I'm gonna I'm gonna go ahead and stop."A few things." Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: A few things? We don't agree on anything. Steve McGarrett: Okay, name one. Danny Williams: Okay. Um, I never get to drive my own automobile. Steve McGarrett: And I don't understand why you're angry about that. I mean, I'd think you'd be grateful for being driven around.- He gets driven around all day, every day. Danny Williams: Who am I? Miss Daisy? Sometimes I like to drive my own car. Steve McGarrett: Sometimes you do drive. Danny Williams: Sometimes? Are you saying that with a straight face in front of this woman? I Do I Do- Steve McGarrett: You never drive your own car? I don't always drive your car. Danny Williams: No. I get to drive my own car when you're not in it. When I'm alone, I get to drive my own car. Yeah. Steve McGarrett: That's sometimes. Steve McGarrett: Okay, you know what? Okay, fine. You want to know why you spend so much time in the passenger seat? Do you want to know? Danny Williams: This should be fantastic Yes! Of course I want to know. Steve McGarrett: I get carsick if I don't drive. Danny Williams: ahahahha! Steve McGarrett: And he laughs. And he laughs-- first time I've told him that. Danny Williams: 'Cause it's ridiculous. 'Cause it's ridiculous, okay? He's a control freak. He's a gigantic control freak. It has nothing to do with motion, trust me, please. Therapist: Well, Detective Williams. Danny Williams: Yeah. Therapist: Commander McGarrett is sharing something very personal with you. Perhaps you could show him a little respect. .Danny Williams: ..But he's lying. Steve McGarrett: I'm not lying! Danny Williams: He's a Navy SEAL. Steve McGarrett: So what? What does that got to do with it? Danny Williams: Okay, okay. What does that got to do with it? Please stop. I don't really want to be here, respectfully. I'm sure he doesn't either. But if you're not gonna be honest, I'm gonna leave. Steve and Danny: I'm being honest. Therapist: Gentlemen. Steve and Dannt: Yes. Therapist: This is a mandated review. So let's continue, shall we? Steve McGarrett: Fine with me. Therapist: Why don't we shift gears a bit. Describe how you two first met. (Flashback) Steve McGarrett: Four years ago, Governor Jameson asked me to start a, uh, major crimes task force. And Danno- Danny Williams: I'm gonna stop You see, he knows that I don't like that. Steve McGarrett: You're right. Excuse me, Sir Daniel. Danny Williams: Th-This is going right off the rails Okay, okay. Steve McGarrett: Come on, come on. I'm teasing, all right? Right after I started the task force, Detective Danny Williams was my first hire. Danny Williams: Right. I personally wouldn't call it, um, a "hire." It was more like a kidnapping. A ransom. It's the kind of thing, I didn't have a choice. Steve McGarrett: I liked his sense of humor. You know, his personality. Danny Williams: When you're getting shot at, it is nice to reflect on what a nut job this guy is. Therapist: Tell me about the others. Steve McGarrett: Well, after Danny signed on, we recruited Chin Ho Kelly. Therapist: He was fired from the HPD at the time. Steve McGarrett: That's right, but we straightened that out. Danny Williams: Yeah, and then, uh, Kono Kalakaua-- that's Chin's cousin-- she was next. Therapist: I'm told she wasn't even a police officer at the time. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, she was a few weeks away from graduating from the academy. But, uh, we needed a female, UC? And she fit the bill. And just recently, we recruited a former HPD SWAT commander named Lou Grover, from Chicago. Therapist: So five people make up the Five-O task force? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, but we're, uh we're more than a task force, you see. W-We're 'ohana. Therapist: Why the look, Detective Williams? Danny Williams: Oh, no, n-no look. Um, I guess I was just, uh, agreeing with him for the first time. Steve McGarrett: I think we're good. * Kuka'awale Steve McGarrett: Daniel, sometimes I feel that you could be, uh, a little overly sensitive. Danny Williams: Okay, uh, why, uh why is it that you feel that way? Steve McGarrett: I don't know. I guess it's the way you are. I mean, you'll take the most benign comment, and-and you'll take it as a personal insult. It's extremely annoying. Therapist: Positive language, Commander. Steve McGarrett: Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Um, when you do that, it is the opposite of pleasing to me. Is that okay? Danny Williams: Okay, I think that the reason that you, uh, think that I am so sensitive is because I'm an actual person. I mean, I have feelings. I'm not an animal, I'm not a killing machine robot. Therapist: Active listening, Detective Williams. Don't deflect. Steve McGarrett: This is stupid. Danny Williams: I'm sorry, but can we move on? Therapist: I don't Gentlemen, when I conducted your psychological audit back in September, you agreed to check in with me and share your progress. Frankly, I'm not seeing any. Which leaves me to wonder whether you should be coming here more regularly. Wait a second. I didn't mean to give you that impression, because things have actually been great, right? Yeah, it's true. Um, we've been getting along a lot better. - More communicating. - Right. Fighting a lot less. Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Therapist: Really? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. Therapist: Mm, and how do you account for this sudden breakthrough? Danny Williams: Account Okay. Well, I would say, if I'm being honest, that I think Steve is doing a really, really, really good job with his control issues. He's working on it, and he's doing good. Steve McGarrett: Wow. Danny Williams: And who's the sensitive one now? You see? What did I say? Did I say anything? I didn't say anything. No, no, no, you didn't say no, you didn't say anything, 'cause that would require using words, uh, you know, to articulate a thought. Why would why would you say anything? Why speak English when you can just blow air out of your nose Mouth. and tilt your head to Out of my mouth. It was your nose. I know it. I saw it. It was your nose. Ooh, Commander, I take it you disagree with Detective Williams' assessment? Okay, actually, you know what? Here's the real reason we're getting along so great, is 'cause I don't listen to him anymore. Uh, can we get back to the control issue thing? Actually, we'll have to get that next time. The hour is up. Oh, wait, hold on. What next what next time? What next time? I'd like to see you again, and- Me, us, or what? And I'm giving you both something to take with you. What is it? That, gentlemen, is your homework. Since you saw fit to waste almost the entire hour attacking each other, you're going to do a little conflict counseling on your own time, and I expect that completed by our next session. Season 6 * Kuleana